The last one
by evalita
Summary: This is my story about how Alfeegi became one of the dragon clan. R&R please. I'm bad with summaries I know. Chapter 4 is now up. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Dragon Knights Fanfic, and it will be about my favorite… Alfeegi… We just love him. This story is about how Alfeegi came to the dragon clan, my version of it._

**_talking from the other side of the magic mirror_ **

"**talking"**

'**thoughts'**

**Chapter 1**

**The Vampire !**

Ruwalk cursed himself. Why hadn't he asked the red dragon officer to help him on this trip, al alone in Varlend the land of the vampires, he didn't care if it was a beautiful country, it was scary and he wanted to go home before he got his neck bitten and blood sucked out.

The red dragon officer, Juryh, had offered to send a dragon fighter or two, but Ruwalk had, stupid as he was, turned it down. It would have been best if Juryh had come himself, then he would feel safe.

Finely he could see the inn and started running.

"Welcome young sir" the innkeeper smiled.

"Eh, hi, I have a reservation. I'm from Dragoon, yellow dragon officer Ruwalk" Ruwalk said.

"Oh, so you're finely here. Yes, we have been waiting for you. Right this way sir, I'll show you to your room" the innkeeper said.

"Thank you" Ruwalk said.

"So, when will the rest come ?" the innkeeper asked.

"In two weeks" Ruwalk answered.

"Good. I didn't think you would come today, it's so late and here in Varlend it's not wise to be outside after the sun is down" the innkeeper.

"Well, this being the land of the vampires and all, I think that is a very wise rule" Ruwalk said and felt cold.

"That's what we meant to. Though we don't have much real vampires left in Varlend, we do have a lot of newblood vampires" the innkeeper said.

"Newblood ?" Ruwalk said.

"There are two kinds of vampires. The real ones, those who are pureblood and born a vampire are the first ones. There are not so many left of those. The newblood vampires are those who have been bitten and made into vampires by vampire blood, those are the weakest ones. It's the real ones who are the most powerful and dangerous, but they are a dying race. The vampire king, Barwhynn, is a newblood vampire. He got the throne by killing the previous queen, Lillith, a real one. The newbloods declared war upon the real ones and killed almost al of them, it's just a very few real ones left. At least the queen had respect for other races, but they say her mate, her lover, is still alive, the most powerful real vampire of them al, a magician vampire, a master of the moonlight magic and star magic. I'm not sure if you know this, but a real vampire is much more powerful than a high ranch demon" the innkeeper said.

"And how is this new ruler, this king ?" Ruwalk asked.

"A tyrant, he kills just for fun and steel al he can get his hands on that has magic and gold in it, greedy and terrible" the innkeeper said.

"I see" Ruwalk said.

This would be even harder then he thought.

"Thank you for your help, I will report this back to my lord" Ruwalk said.

"The human leader will surly speak to you tomorrow, but now, you should eat and drink. You must be very hungry. Oh, and one rule we have here. Do not open any windows during the night, just in case" the innkeeper said.

"I'll remember that" Ruwalk said.

* * *

Ruwalk glared at the human leader.

"I am sorry, I truly am, but I thought you knew that we do not intend to fight your war for you, we do simply offer our help and assistance" Ruwalk said.

"Sir, I don't think your lord understand how serious our situation is. We have fought and lost, they are immortal, and we're not. We have a pact… or we had a pact with the fairies" the human leader, Bern, said.

"What do you mean had ? They backed out ?" Ruwalk said.

"No, they were all killed. Varlend is not a big country, but we had four main races living here, the vampires, humans, fairies and dwarfs. Now four is reduced too one main, vampires, and not the real one. There are now more fairies left, you see those five dwarfs over there ?" Bern said pointing at five warrior dwarfs.

"Uh, yes" Ruwalk said.

"They're it, that's all that is left of the dwarfs in Varlend. And as for humans, what you see around you is what's left off us. Children, women, and old ones and very few warriors. I'm sorry to say this, but without your help we will all die, we have no army left" Bern said.

Ruwalk looked around in shock. This couldn't be it, dear gods, this couldn't be it.

"They're all dead ?" he said.

"Dwarfs and fairies are all dead, humans are either dead or made into vampires" Bern said.

"Oh my god, this is bad, this is terrible" Ruwalk said.

"Now you understand ? Do you see that we are doomed ? And if you think that Barwhynn will stop when he killed all of us, then you are very mistaken. He will spread to other countries and his army is growing. Vampires are different from demons, they can make humans and elves into vampires very easily. Al they have to do is such dry the victim and feed them with vampire blood before they die, and then you have a newblood vampire who will follow their creators orders no matter who or what they were before. Believe me, my wife is now one of them" Bern said.

"Who is this Barwhynn ?" Ruwalk asked.

"We do not know for sure if the legend is true, but what we do know is that he used to be the king of the humans here in Varlend 1000 years ago. They say that he fell in love with a beautiful woman with long blond hair and pink eyes. Everyone thought she was an elf, but the night he went out to speak to her and confess his love to her, she bit him and revealed her true form, a vampire. The legend says that with his dying breath, he manage to confess his love to her, and that she took pity on him and gave him some of her blood. And so the first newblood was born" Bern said.

"So the girl was a vampire princess ?" Ruwalk asked.

"No, Lillith have ruled over the vampires for 7000 years, with her lover. They say she couldn't have kids, but when she found out that a new race of vampires could be born this easily, she started to recruit, so to speak, humans and elves to become vampires. But there is a huge difference between the purebloods and the newbloods. The purebloods really are immortal, they can not die and their magic is very powerful. They can be out in daylight and they can live days without feeding. Of course they are almost impossible to kill, I have no idea how the newbloods did it. The newbloods on the other hand, is much weaker. They die in daylight, must feed every night, have very little magic and they don't give a fuck about other then their own kind" Bern said.

"I will report this to my lord. This change a great big deal of things" Ruwalk said.

"Thank you, we do need help, desperately" Bern said.

* * *

Ruwalk went to his room and picked up his magic mirror. Lykouleon had given him that so he could speak to the dragon lord personally.

_Hello Ruwalk, we are all here now. Juryh wants to ask if your trip went well_ Lykouleons voice said.

_So Ruwalk, did you get lost or meet a vampire ?_ Juryhs voice said teasing.

"Shut up, this is very important. My lord…" Ruwalk said.

_Is something wrong Ruwalk ? Were you scared ?_ Juryh teased.

"My lord, Juryh, Shaki and Frollo. Save the jokes. My lord, the situation is much worse then we thought. A new race of vampires have taken control and wiped out the old one along with the elves and dwarfs here. This new race can make humans and elves into vampires. There are no armies left her. All that is left of the human race here is about 80 people, 60 of them are old ones, children and women. They don't have a chance to survive this, all that is left of the dwarfs are five male warriors" Ruwalk said.

_What… that's it ? Are they all dead ? How many elves are there left ?_ Lykouleon asked.

"None, they are all wiped out, dead, not a single one left" Ruwalk left.

_You mean to tell us that there are just 20 humans and five dwarfs left alive to fight the vampires ? What happened to the rest ? There were over 100 000 elves, 500 000 dwarfs and over 800 000 humans in Varlend_ Frollos voice said.

"Those humans who aren't dead have been made into vampires. However, the now dead elves discovered a way to stop the vampires to make more. A spell that made it impossible to turn them into a vampire. The last ones of the humans have been given that spell so their fighters won't be turned into vampires too. I'm sending that spell over to you, and my lord… this isn't just their war anymore, because when the vampires are done with Varlend, they will come for us next" Ruwalk said.

_You're saying that Varlend is no more ?_ Lykouleon said.

"Let's just say that now, it truly is a country of vampires, cause there nothing else left but 80 humans and five dwarfs" Ruwalk said.

_Gods…_ Lykouleon said.

* * *

The sun was going down and they knew that the vampires were close.

Two hours after sunset the alarm rang. The enemy was here, the vampires had come.

Ruwalk had invited Bern to talk to Lykouleon and the other officers when they heard the bells that where the alarm system.

_What was that ?_ Lykouleon asked.

"May the gods have mercy upon us. They are here" Bern said.

"The vampires ? They come into town ?" Ruwalk said in shock.

"They know we are so much fewer then they are, they know we are doomed. This will be the final battle. I suggest you take out your sword, then you may live to se the day. These ones are easy to kill, you either cut their heads off or you pierce their heart with silver or wood. Here, a gift to you" Bern said and handed Ruwalk a silver sword.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" Ruwalk said.

"Goodbye Ruwalk, I wish I could say that we would meet again tomorrow morning, but I have my doubts" Bern said.

And then he walked out of the room.

"My lord… I have to fight, I hope I see you again tomorrow" Ruwalk said and hid the mirror.

Then he too walked out of the room, hearing Lykouleon scream his name.

He didn't think he would live to see the day, this was probably his last night alive.

* * *

"Where is Bern ?" Ruwalk yelled to one off the dwarfs.

"Dead sir, there are only nine humans left alive of the fighters. They are too many, they have entered the town" the dwarf yelled.

"By the gods, this is the end" Ruwalk said.

"Sir… look, there is someone coming" the dwarf said.

A figure dressed in red and green came against the battle, and the vampire froze.

"It's one of them, it's a vampire" the dwarf said.

"Why are they all stopping ?" Ruwalk wondered.

"The last one" a vampire hissed.

"This is where you who's not already dead or who's not a vampire run for your life" the figure said.

And with a sound that made it hurt like hell in their ears the figure screamed. All the vampires forgot all about the humans and turned against this figure.

Hundreds of vampires against one person. The figure had red eyes and pale skin. Ha was dressed in green pants, a loose dark aqua green blouse with a long blood red vest over. A red scarf was tied around his waist and he had a blood red turban on his head, his cloves and bots were red as well, but his cape was green. His eyes were glowing in the night.

"This is where you dirty blood die" he said.

And with one move he called out an order, and then white figures started to come closer.

These figures where not ghosts, but it was no doubt that they had been dead. These were skeletons with silver swords and wooden spears. Skeletons made alive by magic.

"Kill them all" he yelled.

There were so many of them, the skeletons were hundreds and thousands more then the vampires, and the vampires didn't stand a chance against someone like that.

Of course this wasn't all the vampires, but wellover halfoff them.

And finely the sun rose, and it was over, for now.

* * *

The skeletons were gone, but the one who had saved them was still there.

There were only 38 human left and 2 dwarfs, and Ruwalk of course. Twelve fighters left including the dwarfs and Ruwalk.

"Hello there, you came just in time. I'm Ruwalk, yellow dragon officer from Dragoon. We owe you our life. Who are you ?" Ruwalk said.

"He is a vampire, a pureblood" one of the dwarfs said.

"… that's queen Lilliths mate" an old human woman said.

The vampire smiled and long sharp teeth showed.

"I am the vampire queens lover, the last one left alive of the pureblood vampires. I do believe we have something in common, a common enemy, we should talk" the vampire said.

"You saved us, why ? You are a vampire too aren't you ?" Ruwalk said.

"Yes, my name is Alfeegi. Nice to meet you Ruwalk of the dragon clan" the vampire grinned.

**

* * *

TBC**

_Ok, that was the end of chapter one. Hope you like it. If you want updates R&R ._

_Hope my spelling is ok, I'm not English so I have some problems, but I think I got most of it right. Pleas R&R and tell me what you think, and ideas to what should happen next are also welcome, haven't written the next chapter yet._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, you really like this story, and it's only the first chapter.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, and sorry about the long waiting, but I'm not English, and I do have to look at an dictionary to make the stories, and to top it all, I'm dyslectic so I got my sister and boyfriend to help me, and I have to rewrite everything twice before it's somewhat possible to read for a normal person.**_

**_And I also have had a few personal problems in form of a sibling war (my sister gonna pay for the last trick she played on me) She got me back for buying her pink rubber boots with green spots on for her birthday (hey, she asked for it), let's just say that my before red hair is now dark blue, shocking dark blue. She is a dead little sister, no one mess with my hair and my boyfriend thinks this sibling war is going a little (just a little) out of control. Hah, how the hell would he know, he doesn't have any siblings, I got 4. And people wonder why my family is… what was the word ?... oh yeah… nuts. (And my boyfriend dared to say my hair looked cool so he's in trouble too)_**

_**Anyway, here is chapter two, and sorry again for keep you waiting.**_

_**I don't own Dragon Knights, wish I did, but, I do own this story and the dragon officers Juryh, Shaki and Frollo, and you will see more of them in later chapters.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Shielding and dragons !**

Alfeegi watched the humans. He couldn't blame them for hating him he was after all a vampire, even one of them who were so hard to kill.

"So… why should we trust you ? After all, you are a vampire" Ruwalk said.

"You don't have much choice little dragon. You have no army, the dragons and your dragon lord will not be here in time to save you" Alfeegi said.

"And why would you help us ?" Ruwalk asked.

"Because I want Barwhynn and his minions dead as much as you guys does. They did murder my queen and love" Alfeegi said.

"You pretty much killed them all on your own, with the skeletons, why would you need our help ?" one of the dwarf said.

"Because the skeletons can only be used once, it took me years to do that spell and gather enough dead bodies to create that army. The spell can only be used once and the bodies can also only be used once" Alfeegi said.

"So we can't count on their help anymore" Ruwalk said.

"No" Alfeegi said.

"How many vampires are left ?" Ruwalk asked.

"About 1/3 of them" Alfeegi answered.

"I see, and how do you know the dragon lord will come ?" Ruwalk said.

Alfeegi just grinned.

"Because he wouldn't risk losing you" he said.

Ruwalk blushed when he heard that, witch made the vampire laugh.

"I had the pleasure to meet your lord once" Alfeegi said.

Ruwalk stared at him, Lykouleon never told him about meeting a vampire before.

"The dragon lord didn't know I was a vampire though" Alfeegi smiled.

"How did you plan to help us without the skeletons" one dwarf asked.

"I do know other kinds of magic dwarf" Alfeegi said.

"So, what is it you want from us in payment for your help ?" Ruwalk said.

"Oh, you see right through me little dragon. Yes, there is one thing I want" Alfeegi smiled.

* * *

Alfeegi could shield the village from more attacks and hold the shield till the dragon army came to the rescue. And so he did, it wasn't hard.

It took a week before they were there, but Alfeegi had no problem with holding the shield, and the vampires did try to attack more than once.

"Ruwalk, are you ok ?" were the first thing Juryh said when they arrived.

"Yeah, just… tiered" Ruwalk sighed.

Frollo had been watching Alfeegi, there were no doubt that the huge magic shield came from the young beautiful man.

"Hey Ruwalk, who is that young man ? The one with the aqua green hair" Frollo asked.

"Oh… that's the vampire. The last one of the purebloods, he agreed to help us if we grant him his wish" Ruwalk sighed.

"He is a vampire ?" Juryh said.

"Hard to believe isn't it , he doesn't look like one" Ruwalk said.

"He looks so young" Frollo said.

"That one was the vampire queen's lover. He is the strongest magician ever existed in this world, though he rarely use his powers" one of the old humans said.

Frollo, Shaki and Juryh had come to help Ruwalk. Juryh had a huge army with dragon fighters with him. He looked at Alfeegi, there were something familiar about the vampire, and then he saw it.

"Hey, I know you… you're the one who saved us from those vampires 15 years ago" he said.

"Hello red dragon officer Juryh, glad to see you're alive and well" Alfeegi smiled.

"But… you're a vampire too" Juryh said.

"So ?" Alfeegi smiled.

"So if you're a vampire and they were… why did you save us back then ?" Juryh asked.

"Because I wanted to" Alfeegi said.

"Forget it Juryh, he doesn't make sense in his reasons to do things" Ruwalk said.

Alfeegi smiled, knowing Ruwalk wanted to know why he did this.

"So what is it you promised the vampire in return ?" Shaki asked.

"To let him deal with Barwhynn alone" Ruwalk said.

"Is that all ?" Shaki asked. That just couldn't be it.

"Yes, Barwhynn killed his lover, so he's taking this personal, he wants his revenge. And why not let him, as long as the vampire king ends up dead who cares about how or by who" Ruwalk said. He was so tiered and just wanted to sleep.

"And how are you feeding the vampire ?" Frollo asked.

It became very quiet and everyone stare at the vampire. They hadn't thought about that.

"You didn't think about that part did you ?" Frollo said.

"Um… no, it never even crossed my mind" Ruwalk said.

Apparently so hadn't the others either.

Alfeegi laughed, this was entertaining. He wondered how this would turn out.

"Excuse me, but you haven't fed in a whole week have you ?" Ruwalk said to him.

"No I haven't" Alfeegi said.

"And how often do you need blood ?" Ruwalk asked.

"Once a week" Alfeegi answered.

"And how long has it been since last time you fed ?" Ruwalk asked.

"Three weeks" Alfeegi smiled looking at him with the red eyes.

"And you're hungry now, aren't you ?" Ruwalk said.

"Yes I am, but I can control myself for a little longer" Alfeegi smiled and lied.

"You're lying, I can see you're hungry and starving" Juryh said.

"I'm starving yes, but I won't attack the one who can help me get my wish" Alfeegi said.

And with those words he got up and walked away.

_**

* * *

Sorry, I know this chapter is really short, but I promise it will be longer next time.**_

This is the chapter before the big fighting scene, and that should really be one chapter alone, that's the reason this one is so short. I make it up to you I promise.

_**And by the way, when I write this story, I have one picture of Alfeegi on, and there his eyes are red, so don't blame me if it's not right.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I'm updating this thing. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter took a long time to write, so please forgive me.**_

_**Today 1may is a special day where I come from, holiday, the workers day to be direct translated. So happy holiday from me.**_

_**It seams that more then one can't see how Alfeegi becomes one of the dragon officers. Well, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it ? But I can tell you that it got something about that meeting Alfeegi had with the dragoon lord 15 years ago, that is all that I'm willing to say about that.**_

_**And yamatoforever, you will get an answer how Alfeegi have kept going on without food for 3 weeks in this chapter.**_

_**Ok, let's get this story started, the big fight is now coming. **_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**And I stand alone !**

Alfeegi was going insane, he was so hungry. It took everything he had to not jump the first person who got in reach. He couldn't stand it anymore. Those small animals he had been feeding on mice and rats didn't ease his hunger at all, he needed human blood.

Juryh had been watching Alfeegi for a while now, he could see the vampire was hungry, he could see the hunger ripping the beauty apart.

"It hurt doesn't it ?" he said, and Alfeegi looked up at him.

"What do you want Juryh ?" Alfeegi asked, and he wished the dragon could just go away.

"I can see you're hurting. I haven't forgot about you Alfeegi, Lykouleon made you a promise, and I know he will keep it if you just let him" Juryh said.

"I can see it in your mind… I disgust you" Alfeegi.

"But not the way you think. If you think that the fact that you're a vampire disgusts me then thinks again. What disgust me is that you think you can do everything alone. You're weak right now, how are you gonna win over Barwhynn like this ?" Juryh asked.

"I guess I just have to try really hard. I don't think anyone here will let me feed on them. I would be stupid if I just jumped one wouldn't I. And I'm not doing this alone, I came here to get help, so it would be stupid to eat one off you right now wouldn't it ?" Alfeegi said.

"What if someone would volunteer to give you some off his or hers blood ?" Juryh asked.

Alfeegi just looked at him.

"Don't tempt me Juryh, it takes everything I got off willpower to keep control over myself so don't teas me like that" Alfeegi said.

"I see, sorry. I didn't mean to…" Juryh began.

"Just go away Juryh you're making it really hard for me. I will keep my part off the deal, and then I will disappear again" Alfeegi said.

"What if I don't want you to disappear ?" Juryh said.

"Go away before I feed on you" Alfeegi growled.

* * *

"The vampire's having a hard time controlling his hunger" Juryh said to the others.

"As long as he doesn't feed on any of us I don't care. Tell him to eat an animal or something, we got other things to discuss" Ruwalk said.

"You know, I've met Alfeegi before. He made quite an impression on Lykouleon, and on me too" Juryh said.

"Yeah, you said something about that… what happen 15 years ago ?" Frollo asked.

"Lykouleon fell in love, 15 years ago, he fell in love with Alfeegi" Juryh smiled.

"What ?" three dragon officers yelled.

"We were attacked by vampires and we nearly got killed when Alfeegi showed up and killed them all with one energy-blow off light. He led us to the border and for 2 weeks, Lykouleon couldn't stop staring at Alfeegi. So when the time came to part, Lykouleon asked for one thing from Alfeegi and promised that in return Alfeegi would be welcome at his castle no matter what, that he would be welcome to stay as long as he wished and needed" Juryh said.

"So what was it Lykouleon wanted ?" Shaki asked.

Juryh grinned and shock his head.

"That is something for Lykouleon to tell or Alfeegi himself" he said.

"Well, did Alfeegi give him what he wanted ?" Frollo asked.

"I won't tell" Juryh smirked.

* * *

Alfeegi waited, soon it would begin.

Everything was planed, they would travel by day, and Alfeegi was to lead them to the palace, and by day he would shield them all.

They had come half way already. Alfeegi sat high in a tree just watching the stars.

"How the hell can you just sit here and not get dizzy ?" Ruwalk huffed after finally had climbed all the way up where he sat.

"Heh, it is a long way down isn't it ?" Alfeegi grinned.

"Ok, I had to ask you something and please don't get mad at me… How could Barwhynn kill so many off you purebloods ?" Ruwalk asked.

"There isn't much that could kill one like me, however there are two ways. One is for someone to empty our body for blood. Our strength lays in our blood, if a new blood should take that from us he or she would get our strength, and then burning our body would kill us, then we wouldn't have our blood to protect the body" Alfeegi said.

He kept staring at Ruwalks neck.

"One last question only. Why haven't you fed yet ? There have been volunteers" Ruwalk asked. Frollo and Juryh had offered Alfeegi to feed on them.

"I'm saving my hunger for one special" Alfeegi said.

"Barwhynn, you gonna do the same to him as he did too your kind" Ruwalk said.

"Yes, he's the one who murdered all off the others… one by one. He is now very powerful, but not powerful enough for me. Our power doesn't get weaker even if we're hungry. But, there is a limit off how much power one body can have even for us vampires, I'm already at my limit" Alfeegi said.

"So what will happen if you empty Barwhynn for blood and get all his powers ?" Ruwalk asked a little worried.

"I don't know, no vampire have ever had that much power before" Alfeegi said.

"Will it kill you ?" Ruwalk asked.

"Do you even care ?" Alfeegi asked.

"Yes I do. Look, I do care and I don't want you to die. I want to give Lykouleon a chance to keep his promise to you. I have no idea what he wanted from you, but I have a feeling that whatever it was, you gave it too him. And I want to become friends with you. You are so old, and you lived so long and know so much, and you've seen so much. I could learn so much from you. We could be friends, learn to know each other under normal circumstances. I don't care how you want to do this revenge off yours I just want this to be over. I just want to go home and forget everything about this war. I want to forget about everyone that has died here" Ruwalk said.

"You are not a warrior Ruwalk, you are a survivor. You will not die here, many will, but you are not one off them. This I can promise you" Alfeegi smiled.

* * *

They were now very near the palace, and now would be the last time they went over with the plan and made sure every single one of the fighters knew where they should be. The one who would have the hardest job, the one who everybody depended on was now ready, hungry and ready.

There were still daylight out, so they tracked down the vampires sleeping place, dragged the coffins out in the daylight and open them. The vampires screamed and died.

"I will look for Barwhynn. The sun is falling, expect the vampires to wake up soon. Be careful" Alfeegi said.

"Hey Alfeegi" Juryh smiled.

"Yes ?" Alfeegi said.

"You too be careful, good luck" Juryh said.

Alfeegi looked at him. Did the dragon just wish him good luck ?

"Thank you Juryh" he smiled.

And then the sun set, and all hell broke lose.

The vampires woke up and attacked, it had begun.

"May the gods have mercy upon us" Juryh said.

* * *

They were so many, the vampires were hundreds if not thousands, but the dragons were also many, there were no way to tell who would win or lose.

"Didn't Alfeegi say that if Barwhynn died, they all die ?" Frollo yelled while slaying one more vampire.

"Yes… I hope he's alright" Ruwalk yelled.

* * *

Alfeegi walked through one room after another, no Barwhynn. Where the hell could he be ?

Who the hell came up with the idea off having so many floors in the palace ? Already he was exhausted by just walking up stairs.

"What's with the fucking stairs ?" he yelled pissed.

Another floor, there were something very wrong. He was sure the palace wasn't this big.

He went down yet another hallway, and then he saw the door to his own old study.

"My room" he smiled.

He opened the door and screamed.

His books were everywhere but where they should be. The room was a total mess. It looked like there had been a storm that had swept through the room.

"Barwhynn" he yelled.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you" a voice said.

Alfeegi turned around and there was Barwhynn.

"My… you… my room… mess… paper… books… mess…" was all he manage to say.

"Yeah, I needed to borrow a book from you and I couldn't find it" Barwhynn.

"Mess…" Alfeegi whined.

"Trust you to cry about a messy study in the middle off a war" Barwhynn smirked.

"You made a mess of my study" Alfeegi growled.

"Yeah, but you don't live here anymore Alfeegi, or have you decided to come back to me ? I will always take you back, you belong in my bed with me" Barwhynn grinned.

"Barwhynn…" Alfeegi started to yell.

But that were as fare as he got before Barwhynn grabbed him and kissed him.

"I love you Alfeegi, I will not let anyone else have you, and you belong to me" Barwhynn said.

* * *

Juryh was now sure that something was wrong. Why wasn't the vampires dead yet ? Alfeegi was either in trouble or he was dead.

"Just give him time, he will make it" Ruwalk yelled.

"What if he's hurt ?" Juryh answered.

"He's a vampire, he'll be alright" Shaki said.

"I'm going into the palace to see if he's ok ?" Juryh said.

He ran into the palace. Every vampire was fighting, so no one guarded the palace.

An Hour later Juryh was lost in the palace.

"Alfeegi… help" he whined.

Then he heard a scream, he was sure, that was Alfeegi. He started to run.

Alfeegi huffed and glared at Barwhynn.

* * *

"Ok, just breathe in and out" Barwhynn said.

Alfeegi was now breathing trough a paper bag, in and out.

"Good, feeling better ?" Barwhynn asked and patted his head.

And then Juryh came running into the room.

"Alfeegi are you… alright… what the hell is going on here ?" Juryh said.

"Who is this ?" Barwhynn. How did that dragon know his Alfeegi ?

But all Alfeegi could do was whine and look at the mess.

"What did you do to him vampire ?" Juryh yelled thinking that Alfeegi was in pain or had been defeated, something like that.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my Alfeegi ?" Barwhynn growled.

"Your Alfeegi ?" Juryh said more than a little surprised.

"Yes, my Alfeegi. You never seen two males in love before ?" Barwhynn said.

Now Alfeegi finally reacted.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ? I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU, I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU" he yelled.

"Yes you do, you just don't know it jet" Barwhynn smirked.

And he grabbed Alfeegi and kissed him again.

"And here I thought you were on our side, you just wanted to get back to your lover. I can't believe that I actually thought you were in danger and needed hel…" Juryh started.

Alfeegi hit Barwhynn right on the nose, you could even hear it brake.

"How dare you even touch me you fucking dirty perverted son off a…." Alfeegi started to yell, but then he noticed the mess again.

"Hey, you broke my nose" Barwhynn said.

"You broke my study… you made a totally mess… and I had just gotten everything put in alphabetic order and categorized by year and topics and…" Alfeegi yelled.

Juryh gave up, he couldn't help it. He started to laugh. All this for a messy study ?

"You are way too much off a neat-freak for your own good Alfeegi. You even go so far as to start hyperventilating if one little paper is in disorder" Barwhynn said.

"I do not" Alfeegi yelled.

"You just did, you were breathing through a paper-bag" Barwhynn said.

"This is more than one paper misplaced" Alfeegi yelled.

"Is not the end off the world Alfeegi" Barwhynn protested.

"It is for me. I'm going to fucking kill you for this Barwhynn" Alfeegi yelled.

Juryh thought I was going to piss his pants, this was unbelievable, and he never laughed so much in his entire life.

* * *

The entire battle stopped when the fifth floor in the palace exploded in light.

"Oh my god what was that ?" Ruwalk said.

"That would be Barwhynns lover, the last pureblood, Alfeegi. My guess is that Alfeegi found the messy study" the vampire he just had fought said.

"Lover ? Did you say lover ? Alfeegi is Barwhynns lover ?" Ruwalk said.

"That's what Barwhynn want him to be, he even killed the queen so Alfeegi could be his" the vampire said.

"Right, like that ever gonna happen" another vampire said.

"Hey, Barwhynn is quite handsome and very good at getting what he wants, I'll bet he gets into the pissed purebloods pants soon" the first vampire said.

"Five kittens blood say Alfeegi will seriously beat the crap out off the king before he even gets to try" the other vampire said.

"Ok, five kittens blood say the king gets his way with the sexy pissed little pureblood" the first one said.

"Um… excuse mebut… weren't we fighting ? Hello, we're in the middle off a war here" Ruwalk said confused.

"Yeah, yeah, just put it on hold for a while" the vampire said.

"What ? You can't put a war on hold, not in the middle of a battle" Ruwalk yelled.

Then he noticed that everyone had stopped, even his own fighters was betting with the vampires, even the last humans and the last dwarf was taking bets on the out-coming off this.

* * *

Alfeegi was throwing energy-blasts at Barwhynn, he was royal pissed.

"Will you stop move you fucking pervert" he yelled.

"Are you crazy ? You can kill me with those things" Barwhynn said.

Juryh had fled long time ago and was now out off the palace.

"You're ruining the palace and your study" Barwhynn said.

Alfeegi screamed.

* * *

"Juryh, what's going on ?" Ruwalk said when Juryh came running up to him.

"Alfeegi lost it, he firing energy-blasts everywhere" Juryh said.

A new explosion and the palace started to fall.

"Hey, he's ruining the palace" a vampire yelled, and suddenly it was serious.

The battle was back on again, only now the vampires tried to get to the palace and the dragons tried to stop them and give Alfeegi more time.

* * *

Barwhynn grabbed Alfeegi again.

"Will you just calm down" he yelled.

Alfeegi glared at him, but Barwhynn had a tight grip on his hands so he couldn't fire any more energy-blasts.

"Just listen too me. I know you're mad at me for killing Lillith, but you got to understand that it was for your own good. She would have broken your heart, she was cheating on you with almost every male vampire in the court. I love you, I always loved you, and I know that you must have some feelings for me or else you would never turned me into a vampire all those years ago. So why can't you just be mine ?" Barwhynn said.

Alfeegi calmed down a little and looked into Barwhynns eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"One thing is killing Lillith, but why everyone else off the purebloods and you even went as fare as to create new ones like yourself" he finally said.

"You created me, but I ended up with very little powers and I was so different then you and the others, they looked at me as I was worth less than dirt. So was it wrong off me to want more vampires like me ? I was lonely and those who I created, the first 10 people came to me begging me to give them eternal life, they asked me for it" Barwhynn said.

Alfeegi stared at him.

Over 1000 years ago he had found Barwhynn, after Lilliths sister Lillian had finished with the poor human. He had felt sorry for the human who still was alive, but he was dying and there wasn't anything anyone would be able to do to save him. So he had given Barwhynn some off his own blood, the result had been unexpected. Not only had Barwhynn survived, but he had turned into some kind off vampire himself.

Barwhynn had changed and so he couldn't live with the humans anymore. Alfeegi had brought him home to the palace and thought him magic and how to deal with his new life. The more time they spent together, the more Barwhynn fell in love with Alfeegi. And Alfeegi knew how the others treated Barwhynn, Lillith was worst, she was so mad at Alfeegi for turning Barwhynn into vampire, not even a real one as she said.

During the riot, Lilliths sister Lillian had been the first to die, then one by one they had fell to the dirty bloods, the newbloods as they called themselves. Lillith had been the last one, so yes. Alfeegi knew that Barwhynn loved him.

* * *

"Move dragon" a vampire hissed against Juryh.

"Alfeegi will kill you king and destroy your kind, I will not let you past" Juryh growled.

"He will not kill the king. After all, your precious Alfeegi was the one that made the king into a vampire in the first place, he loves Barwhynn too much" the vampire grinned evilly.

"You're lying" Juryh hissed.

"No, why would I lie to you ? What do I care if you believe me or not ?" the vampire said.

"It can't be" Juryh said.

* * *

Alfeegi felt Barwhynns arm wrap around him, he closed his eyes and felt tears running down his cheeks. He felt Barwhynn lick his tears away. Vampires cried tears off blood.

"Hush beautiful little one" Barwhynn whispered and kissed him.

Alfeegi could feel his tongue asking for permission to enter, and so he let Barwhynn in. The truth was that he could never say no to Barwhynn, he loved him. And Barwhynn would never hurt Alfeegi, no matter what he would protect and defend Alfeegi.

"I love you" Barwhynn whispered.

Alfeegi cried and looked one last time into Barwhynns beautiful light red eyes.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me" he said tears falling.

Barwhynn looked at him, sorry for what ? Alfeegi hadn't done anything wrong… except almost blowing up the palace.

Then he felt it, sharp teeth sinking into his neck and sucking him dry off blood.

"Alfeegi" he gasped holding him tighter.

But Alfeegi didn't stop, his hunger was now taking over and he emptied Barwhynn for every single drop off blood. Then he finally let go.

"I… forgive you… love…" Barwhynn said.

Alfeegi gathered his energy and put Barwhynn on fire.

He could feel his power grow and it hurt. He was still hungry.

And then everything exploded in light.

* * *

The vampires screamed before dying when the light exploded. The light grew and spread over the entire country, making the night bright as day.

"He did it, Alfeegi killed the vampire king" Ruwalk said.

"Alfeegi, please be alright" Juryh said.

* * *

The power was burning him up, he screamed, he couldn't hold so much power. He could hear voices calling his name, he could hear Juryh call. He could feel warm hands holding him.

"Alfeegi, stop screaming" Juryh yelled.

Alfeegi was glowing from all the power inside him.

"Hungry… it hurts…" Alfeegi gasped.

"Then feed on me, just don't kill me" Juryh said smiling.

Alfeegi couldn't even stop himself and started drinking from Juryh. The blood mixed with his powers and a new pain flowed over him.

And then the hunger and pain was over. It stopped just like that.

* * *

Frollo and Shaki had fallen, they had both fought hard and been killed during the last fight.

Ruwalk was now holding the blue and white dragon-ball, this would break Lykouleons heart, he just knew it, it had broken his.

"So what do we do about Alfeegi ?" Juryh said.

"How are you feeling ?" Ruwalk asked.

"Tiered and thirsty, but besides that I'm fine" Juryh said.

"I can't believe that his powers turned him into… your blood actually turned him into one off us, he's not a vampire anymore, he's a mortal like you and me now. It must be hard for him, how is he taking it ?" Ruwalk asked.

"Surprisingly good, he looks like he's happy about the changes, but then again. He just killed his boyfriend, he is the last off his kind left alive, scratch that, he is the last one off his country left alive" Juryh said.

"So they are all dead ? Even the ones we left in the village ?" Ruwalk asked.

"We should have known that a pack off vampires would attack the village when we were gone" Juryh said.

"Juryh… I thing we should take him with us. He is all alone now" Ruwalk said.

"I know…" Juryh sighed.

* * *

Alfeegi couldn't feel the hunger for blood anymore, he still had his powers, the same as he always had, he was still as fast, still as acrobatic as he used to, something had change though.

He could still see as he used too, but his hearing… Actually, vampires couldn't hear so well, they depended on their ability to hear thoughts, but now… it was like a whole new world off sounds had opened up for him. And the ability to taste… vampires didn't have that at all, they feed on blood and nothing else, they didn't need to taste anything. But now he could taste, he had never done that before. And one more thing… he could hear his heart beat, he could feel his pulse, something he never had before, mostly because he never had a pulse before or a heartbeat for that matter.

But in everything new that delighted him, there was a great sadness. He was alone, no one had survived, none of the vampires, none of the elves or fairies, none of the dwarfs and none of the humans. They were all dead, he was alone.

The palace was in ruins, his country was dead (everyone was dead that is), he had nothing and no one anymore.

"Hi there, how are you doing ?" a voice said.

Ruwalk and Juryh walked up to him.

"Hi… I'm sorry about the two other officers… I'm sure you must miss them" Alfeegi said.

"Yes… But we will bring them back to Draqueen and give them a worthy funeral" Ruwalk said giving him a sad smile.

"I see…" Alfeegi said.

"What are you gonna do now ?" Juryh asked.

"I don't know… everything and everyone I ever knew and loved is gone, and I stand alone" he answered.

"We would be glad if you came with us…" Juryh said.

"Thank you… I think maybe I will" Alfeegi smiled.

"You will, great" Ruwalk smiled.

Then a light glowed in his hand.

"What are those ?" Alfeegi asked.

"These are the dragon-balls they are what make us dragon-officers. The blue one was Shakis and the white one was Frollos" Ruwalk said.

The white one glowed even more, and suddenly it floated up into the air and towards Alfeegi, then it entered Alfeegis chest and disappeared.

"Oh… what happened ? What did the white ball do ? Where did it go ?" Alfeegi asked and he started panicking.

"Um… I think you just got elected as the whit dragoon officer" Juryh said.

"What ?" Alfeegi yelled.

"Yup, don't be afraid, it won't hurt you" Ruwalk smiled.

"But… I don't want to become a dragon officer, your lord will be furious" Alfeegi said.

"No he won't, and there isn't much you can do about it anyway" Juryh said.

"Why me ? Why does this have to happen to me ?" Alfeegi whined.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Ok, so maybe this chapter wasn't so long as I thought it would be.**_

_**So Alfeegi has the whit dragon ball inside him now and he isn't a vampire anymore.**_

**_To all you which think this is an AlfeegixRuwalk fanfic, think again. It's not._**

_**Hope you like this chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed again… I can't believe so many like my story. **_

_**There will be one more chapter, maybe two, I'm not sure.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so I figure that since Lykouleon met Raseleane before he became the dragon lord, I have to make my own little story about how.**_

_**Hope you like it. This is the last chapter!**_

_**Enjoy, and thanks to everyone who have reviewed on this story.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**A new life!**

They were on their way back to Draqueen. Alfeegi was like a ball off speed, he started to getting used to hear and taste, and it was rather fun to watch him.

"I got a pulse!" he kept saying over and over.

"Yeah, you got a pulse, we get it. You know most people have that." Juryh smirked.

"But I never had a pulse before. Doesn't it freak you out to hear you body being alive?"

And that was another thing. Alfeegi asked and asked about the weirdest things. Like when they stopped for lunch. They had hunted and killed some rabbits. Alfeegi had asked the chosen cook if he used to eat a certain body-part of the male ones too. The cook had smiled and decided to have a little fun with Alfeegi and said that yes they did, and as a matter of fact it was very good. The fun stopped however when everyone had settled down to eat, and halfway trough the meal Alfeegi asked loud and clear which part of the meat was the sexual organ. Everyone had stopped eating and spitted out what they had in their mouth.

The cook had a hell off a time explaining that one, and Juryh had to smile over the innocent clueless Alfeegi. Alfeegi couldn't for his bare life understand what everyone was so upset about, had he said anything wrong?

Ruwalk had broken down in laughter and almost wet his pants. Alfeegi just looked at him and asked him about what was so funny.

All in all, everybody fell in love with Alfeegi for his cute an innocent nature.

* * *

"Juryh, what do you think Lykouleon will say when we get back? I mean when we bring him along?" Ruwalk said.

"Alfeegi you mean? I think the lord will be happy to see him again. I think you guys took it wrong when I said the lord fell in love with Alfeegi. It's like this… look at everybody here; even you have fallen in love with Alfeegi, but not like a lover and true love kind of type. He interests you and he is easy to like and love. His cuteness and innocent makes you like him and want to befriend him, not sleep with him. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here or am I totally lost?" Juryh said.

"No, I understand. And yes, he is very cute, probably even more then before after he became a dragon… What the hell is he doing now?" Ruwalk said.

They stopped and stared at Alfeegi which was trying to climb up a tree.

Juryh was about to say something when Alfeegi dug his fingers into the tree and just went straight up the tree in one hell of a speed.

"What the hell… what is it with that guy and trees?" Ruwalk said.

"Alfeegi? What are you doing?" Juryh had to ask.

"Um… climbing?" Alfeegi said.

"And why are you climbing?" Juryh said.

"Because… it's fun?" Alfeegi said, not sure what he had done wrong this time.

"Well come down. We're almost out off Varlend." Juryh smirked.

Alfeegi did as told and came down.

"Hey Alfeegi… I almost forgot. What did lord Lykouleon ask from you 15 years ago? If it's ok to ask…" Ruwalk said.

"Well, he wanted someone to love. He wished for someone to love and live happily ever after with. So I gave him what he wanted. I even told him where he could find his love!" Alfeegi said smiling.

"Wait… was that when he came home with Raseleane?" Ruwalk said.

"Lykouleon was not yet a dragon lord when I met him, and it's only been five years since he entered the throne. He was worried that he would never meet the one he was meant for, so I just told him where to find her. Raseleane has dragon-eyes, she is the one meant for him. I believe he found her!" Alfeegi smirked.

"Wow. That was really nice of you!" Ruwalk said.

"You think he's gonna be pissed when he finds out about the white dragon-ball? I didn't mean to take it…" Alfeegi said.

"Don't worry about it, I think he gonna be thrilled to meet you again." Juryh said.

"Does he know you were a vampire?" Ruwalk asked.

"No… I never told him…" Alfeegi said.

"I think we just gonna leave that part out…" Juryh said.

"Yeah, I think that is the best. After all, you are off the dragon-clan now!" Ruwalk said.

* * *

Finally they were home.

Juryh and Ruwalk had to practically drag Alfeegi to see Lykouleon.

"I changed my mind… I don't want to see him!" Alfeegi said.

"Don't be stupid Alfeegi, you have to see him!" Ruwalk said.

And so they pushed him into Lykouleons office.

"Hello Ruwalk. Welcome home… where is Frollo and Shaki?" Lykouleon said.

Juryh gave the report.

"I see… where is the white dragon ball?" Lykouleon asked tears in his eyes.

"Um… well, let me introduce you to the new white dragon officer. It just kind off happened and no one expected it… This is Alfeegi, the last one off Varlend. He is the only one that survived." Ruwalk pushed Alfeegi in front of him.

"You? You are the guy that… You are the one that showed me how to find Raseleane…" Lykouleon got up and smiled.

"Yeah… hi… I hope it went well… you found her?" Alfeegi said.

"Yes, thank you… so you're here to get your part of the deal?" Lykouleon smiled.

"Um… that is if you don't mind my lord!" Alfeegi said.

"Not at all. You are more than welcome here" Lykouleon said giving Alfeegi a hug.

Alfeegi was stiff, he didn't like being hugged before, but now he found himself liking it.

"So… what are you? Before you became a dragon that is," Lykouleon asked.

"ELF" Ruwalk yelled.

"HUMAN" Juryh asked.

Lykouleon stared at the two of them.

"Both, half-breed!" Ruwalk said.

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome Alfeegi. Welcome to a new life!" Lykouleon smiled.

"A new life? That would be nice… thank you my lord!" Alfeegi smiled.

"Let me show you around Alfeegi!" Juryh said.

"I can do that Juryh!" Lykouleon said.

"But I want to do it. Not everyday I get to show such a beauty his new life!" Juryh said.

Alfeegi blushed but took Juryh's hand and followed.

"Ten golden coins say that the two of them ends up as lovers!" Ruwalk said.

"I'm not gonna bet against you, cause I know I'll loose!" Lykouleon smirked.

**THE END!**

_**

* * *

Hope you liked it.**_

_**I know it's short, but there really isn't much more to write.**_

_**I'll finish my other fanfics before I start another, but I already have a few ideas. You are welcome to come with ideas, if there is a certain pairing or happening you want me to write about…**_

_**So, this is the end and you all know how Alfeegi became very good at his job! **_


	5. A note, important!

Ok, a short note from me !

I replaced chapter 4 with the real story. And chapter 4 is the last chapter unless you want me to continue with a new story about Alfeegis time as dragon officer, continue where this story ended. If you do, then let me know and I start writing.

R&R folks!


End file.
